The Wind Sorceresses Tale
by TheDevilChrno
Summary: Reflections of the Wind Sorceress Kagura (A one shot as of now but it's a possible continuation.)


  
Hello everyone! I'm back with my third story. I'm not sure how this one is going to come along as of yet. It's set up so it could be a one shot or I could continue. I'll leave it up to you, dear readers, to decide that for me.  
To those of you who're in the middle of reading "The Journal" don't worry...I haven't given up on that one yet. I haven't had a lot of time to put the research into it that I wanted as of yet but I'll update sometime this month.  
Thanks for reading!

* * *

Kagura sat outside atop the hill overlooking Naraku's castle enjoying a soft breeze that was blowing. It was a rare moment that she was able to escape the confines of the castle and pretend, for a little while anyways, that she was free. Free to make her own choices without provoking Naraku's wrath. He didn't quite trust her much nowadays.  
  
"_Who could blame him?_" she thought to herself. He HAD tried to dispose of him hadn't she? Her only regret was that her attempt failed. She'd been punished but so what? It was getting to the point where the idea of dying for not being obediant didn't bother her much anymore.  
  
"_It's not fair_." she thought bitterly to herself as she drew her knees up,wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on the tops of her knees. "_Why am I the one suffering? Maybe Naraku gets a kick out of torturing people but I sure as hell don't. I only want to be free_."  
"_Freedom.....is it really that much to ask for?_" she wondered.  
And who could have known that something that so many people had was so hard to take for yourself? No one cared about her. To other people she wasn't even a real person. Just some creature that sprang from another creature. Did any of them EVER stop to think about what she wanted? No!  
"_I have feelings too!_" she thought angrily as she pounded the ground with her fist.  
As far as she knew, she was the only one of Naraku's incarnations that thought this way. At first, Kagura had thought that Kanna longed to be free of Naraku as well...the incident with Kaguya proved her wrong though. Kanna knew that the whole thing was a trap of Naraku's to begin with. Kanna knew that Kagura's freedom was short lived. The worst part was that Kagura thought her "sister" actually cared about her getting her greatest wish.  
"_Sister...what a joke_." she thought with a roll of her eyes. The thought of her sharing any kind of bond to any other of Naraku's incarnations sickened her. Goshinki had called her "sister" and it made Kagura's skin crawl that he thought of her as such. If Inuyasha and his friends hadn't destroyed him she was pretty sure Goshinki would have told Naraku of every treacherous thought that had ever crossed Kagura's mind.  
"_Inuyasha and his friends._..." Kagura smirked to herself thinking of the hold she actually had over them. Having failing of attempting to bribe Sesshomaru into her plan for freedom,she stumbled upon something even better. She knew when Inuyasha's night of human weakness was. However,unlike Naraku, who could choose when his night of weakness was, Inuyasha's was set in stone. The best part was that Naraku didn't know that she held this information. Oh no, this was too valuable to tell that bastard. But what she was going to actually do with this knowledge was beyond her at the moment. Blackmail seemed best but what did they have that she wanted? They couldn't destroy Naraku.  
Unless.  
Someone gave them a hint about when Naraku's night was coming.  
"Now there's an idea." Kagura said softly to herself. "What is, Kagura?" asked a smooth male voice.  
Naraku.  
Kagura's eyes went wide with fright for a second before she slipped a look of sly deviousness on her face.  
"Why, I was just thinking of a trap for Inuyasha and his friends." she lied smoothly.  
"Were you now?" Naraku smirked. "Do tell."  
"I haven't worked out the details yet Lord Naraku."  
Naraku chuckled. "Lord Naraku? My, your manners are improving aren't they?"  
Suddenly faster that her eyes could register,Naraku's hand was around her throat and he lifted her off her feet.  
"You wouldn't be up to something now would you Kagura?" Naraku purred. "I didn't think you would after what happened last time."  
Naraku held Kagura in place with one hand while he brought the other one right up to her face. For a split second, Kagura thought he was actually going to slap her but instead a glowing red light appeared in it.  
"No..." Kagura protested weakly.  
Naraku smiled. "Oh yes."  
He clenched the light in his fist tightly and Kagura felt her chest tighten. The pressure was agony! It felt as if her chest would implode in on itself. After what seemed to be an eternity,Naraku let go of the light and Kagura slumped in his hands. He dropped her to the ground as she lay on the ground clutching her chest.  
"Never forget you are MINE Kagura."  
He turned and left the way he came, his long hair blowing in the wind.  
Kagura watched him go with hate filled eyes as she growled under her breath "How could I?"  
She needed to come up with a plan and quickly.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Should I leave it a one shot or make it a continuous story? Drop me a line and let me know!  
-Miyabi-  



End file.
